Lord Enma (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Enma= |-|Enma Blade= |-|Enma Awoken= |-|Human Form= Summary Lord Enma 'is a protagonist of the Yo-kai Watch Franchise, who debuted in the Second Yo-Kai Watch Movie. He is the ruler of the Yo-kai World and was lead to believe that Humans and Yo-Kai do not belong together and should cut ties between realms. However, As he hung around the Human world, He grew to appreciate and love visiting the Human world. He is now a friend and helper to Nate Adams and Hailey Anne Thomas, occasionally helping them in episodes of the anime. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, possibly 2-B '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: 'Enma '''Origin: 'Yo-Kai Watch 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown exactly '''Classification: '''Ruler of the Yo-Kai Realm, S Rank Yo-kai, Fire Attribute, Enma Tribe '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Can disguise himself as human, Statistics Amplification, Skilled with the Enma Blade, Longevity (While Yo-Kai can die, their lives last exceptionally longer than humans), Flight, Fire Manipulation/Magic, Regeneration (Mid; Yo-kai such as Whisper can regenerate after being sliced in half vertically), Summoning, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement, Critical Hits and Curses (His ability 'Great King' makes him immune to inspiritments and critical hits), Pain Manipulation, Time Manipulation & Travel, BFR with Portal Creation, Healing with Gentle Bracelet, Statistics Reduction with Virtuous Bracelet and Valiant Bracelet, Temporary Invulnerability with Valiant Bracelet | All previous abilities to an enormous extent along with Electricity Manipulation and Cloud Summoning 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe level+ '(Comparable to Infinite Enma, a being with complete control of time and space), possibly 'Multiverse level '(Lord Enma defeated Umbral Enma, who scales to the other Deva's, possibly scaling to Hinozall Awoken) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level Speed: At least Infinite | At least Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class K '(Physically superior to many Yo-kai Watch Bosses) 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''Universal+ '| At least '''Universal+, possibly Multiversal Durability: 'At least '''Universe level+ '| At least '''Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: 'Very High (Could take Zazelmare without losing breath while Jibanyan was tired out from fighting him) 'Range: 'Extended Melee with Enma Blade. Tens of Meters with Fire Magic | Kilometers with Lightning Magic '''Standard Equipment: '''Enma Blade 'Intelligence: '''Gifted. Very Well verse in all Yo-kai knowledge and various relics '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Moveset= *'Enma Orb:' Enma summons a ball of fire that is shot from his hands. His Signature Move *'Incinerate:' Summons a pillar of fire onto the opponent, can shoot flames from his hand *'Lord Enma's Favor:' By Lord Enma's command, His ally or himself will raise all stats *'Supreme Enma Blast:' Enma fires a devastating shot of spiritual energy' With Enma Blade: *'Great King's Prayer:' The Inspirited Ally is engulfed in the aura of a King, raising all their stats *'Hellish Enma Blade:' A powerful slash with the Enma Blade |-|Awoken Moveset= *'Voltage:' Enma summons a storm to rain thunder and lightning upon the opponent *'Evil Eyeball:' Enma uses the full might of a deva, to fire a blast onto those unlucky enough to be in it's range *'Awaken:' Enma unleashes his own or his allies full potential, raising all his stats drastically *'Awakening:' In time, All Enma's stats will raise drastically. Usually after a few actions, during combat Key: Enma | Enma Awoken Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 2